Mass Effect: At Realm's End
by jeffrey.greening.35
Summary: My name is Jeffrey Greening. Taken from my world, I arrive in the Mass Effect universe alone and unarmed. Almost immediately upon waking up, I am thrown into danger, and forced to fight for my life. Will I be able to survive in a hostile universe where almost everyone seems to want me dead? This story features lots of off cannon moments, and includes some new characters.
1. Chapter 1: The End

**A/N**

Hello readers. This Chapter is version 2. If you haven't read this yet, please do so, as it is very different from the original. I would like to thank iNf3ctioNZ for the inspiration to write this, without him this would never have been typed. Okay, um, disclaimer. I don't own or have any of the rights to anything related to Mass Effect. This is applicable in all following chapters, so this message will only show up once. Enjoy this chapter, and if you have any questions/suggestions please send me a PM, or make a review. I extremely appreciate any help I can get, I want to make this the best I possibly can. Oh, if any of you are confused by my references to places and people, I live close to Red Deer, Alberta Canada. Any places and people will either be explained further on in the story (stories?) or aren't important in it. Thanks for reading, enjoy…

**Chapter 1: The End**

Staring down the barrel of the Turian's gun, I take a deep breath._ This is it. That will have been the last breath I will ever take. Goodbye._ A single tear falls from my eye as I watch Garrus's talon tighten around the trigger. **"BAN-**

**-NG."** _What the hell?_ Opening my eyes, I looked up, meeting the gaze of my English teacher Ms. Helgason. _Why is everything so blurry? _"Jeff, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

_I'm in school? What the hell was that? A dream? A vision? Oh god, it felt so real. _Through my tears, I heard myself say,"Uh, yeah, I'm okay." _At least I think I'm fine anyway._ "What the hel-. I mean, uh,… what was that loud bang?" Breaking my gaze from Ms. Helgason, I looked up through tear soaked eyes, to see that _thankfully,_ everyone in the classroom had already left. _At least none of my friends are here to see me like this._

"What loud bang Jeff? There was nothing like that." _No bang? Then… what I heard was the Garrus shooting me? That doesn't make sense. How could I have heard the shot, if it killed me? This is starting to give me a headache._

Finally managing to stop crying, I said "huh. I, uh- I guess I must have imagined it."_ Wait, why are we alone in the classroom?_ "Where is everyone?"

"The lunch bell went about ten minutes ago. Jeff, are sure you okay? Why were you crying? What's wrong?" _Should I tell her the truth? No, she wouldn't understand. It was probably just a dream anyway. _

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream." Sitting up, I put all my stuff into my binder, before quickly zipping it up. "Hey, if it's already lunch, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Looking startled, she replied, "Ya, see you then. Oh, and Jeff; If you ever want to talk, you know you can always come to me."

Smiling my appreciation, I said "Thanks, I'll remember that. Goodbye Ms. Helgason." As fast as I could, I grabbed my binder, walked around her, and left the classroom.

After walking halfway down the hall, I fell against a locker and slid to the floor._ Damn it! I never cry, why am I crying now? And why does this have to happen when I'm in school, where people can see me?_ Wiping away my tears, I tried my best to put on a normal, happy face, before climbing back to my feet, and continuing to walk towards the door to the parking lot. _Wait, I should tell my friends that I'm leaving early; Damen is expecting me to drive him to work._ Turning from the main doors, I walked as quickly as I could. Reaching the cafeteria, I was assaulted by chaos; everywhere I looked, there were dozens of people, all of which talking, going about their day as if nothing had happened._ Well I guess, nothing really has happened; at least not for them. Actually, now that I think about it, nothing has even really happened even for me, except that I had bad dream._ Following my usual path, I skimmed past a few tables, before finding myself at my table. The whole gang was there, playing a card game of some kind. "Hey Damen; sorry, but you're going to have to take a bus to work today, I'm…" _Damn, what do I say? What excuse can I give them to explain why I'm leaving early?_ "I… um, I'm not feeling well, so I'm heading home early."

Looking up from the game, Damen replied, "Oh? Um, okay. You gonna be at school tomorrow?"

_That is a good question. Am I going to be?_ "Um, yeah. I should be here." Looking up from Damen, I looked around at the rest of the guys; _I'm coming back tomorrow, so why do I feel that I'm never going to see them again?_ "See you later." Quickly turning, I walked away as they all said variations of the word bye. Nodding to several people as I walked past them, I went through the main doors, and headed toward my car. Once I Reached the parking lot, I looked around to see at least a hundred cars there._ Now where the hell did I park? _Guessing that I parked where I normally do, I headed for the back of the lot. On the right side, parked between a blue escape, and a white f-250, was my red mercury cougar. Keying the unlock button, I heard a voice shout my name. _Who the hell is that?_ Looking behind me, I saw Mason standing beside his yellow piece of shit truck surrounded by his friends. _Damn it, I was hoping to avoid him._ Ignoring his voice, I jumped into my car, pushed the clutch and started my car. As I pull out of my parking spot, Mason jumped in his truck and screeched out, onto the lane right in front of me. _What the hell is that moron doing?_ As soon as he reached the stop sign, he jumped out of his truck (Which I realize is blocking me from leaving) and ran up to my car. "Jeff-"

Cutting him off before he has a chance to say anything, I roll down my window and lose my regular nice guy attitude. Yelling at him, I said "Mason, what the fuck are you doing? Get that piece of shit out of my way." _Damn, Mason really gets on my nerves._

"The fuck you just say?" Mason yelled, his eyes going cold. _Oh…Shit. What the hell did I just do?_ Pulling a knife from his pocket, he stomps up to my car, and I just managed to roll the window back up on time. "Why don't you stop being such a pussy Jeff, and say that to my face?"

_Fuck, I really don't want to fight this guy; I mean, I will if I have to, but I won't fight unless I have to._ Acting as quickly as I can, I slammed my car into reverse, and screech away from him. Once I was far enough back, I stopped my car, shifted into first gear, and hit the gas. Mason just managed to jump out of my way as I sped past him. Driving around the lot, I speed through the other exit and slide onto the road. Swerving past several cars, I managed to get away before he has time to recover. _That. Was. Close!_ Driving a minimum of 20km/h over the speed limit, I pulled onto gates ave, and headed for highway 2.

_Why do I have to live so damn far out of town?_ I finally managed to reach my house after half an hour of driving. As soon as I pull into my driveway, my German Shepard dog ran up to my car. Rolling to a stop, I pulled the key from the ignition, set the e-brake, and opened my door. The second my door opened far enough, my dog climbs into my car trying to lick my face. "Jaz!" I tried to say while avoiding her snout, "Jaz, down. Out of my car!" laughing as she ignores me, I pet her, before grabbing my binder and climbing out. Following her as she ran up the back door to my house, I put my binder down and reached for the code pad. _What was the passcode again? Oh right, four… _(What, did you really think I would give you the code to get into my house?) As I pushed the last digit, I heard the dead bolt slide away. Giving Jaz one last scratch between her ears, I grabbed my binder and entered my house. "Hello, is anyone home?" After a few seconds of waiting I realize that no one is home. _Of course there was no response you moron, the door was locked; everyone is probably still at work._ Tossing my binder to the floor, I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. As I'm pouring myself a glass of ice tea, my cell phone rings. Still pouring with my right hand, I pull my cell from my pocket and hit the answer button. "Ola! Pardon? don't sprekenday anglos."

"Jeff, it's me. And I know you don't really know any other languages besides English, so you can drop the act." Damn, it's my sister.

Dropping my accent, I replied in English (Mainly because she's right, I really don't know other languages. That was pretty much my entire knowledge of foreign words.) "Hey Missy, what's up?"

"Just thought I would tell you that everyone is staying at Michael's house, so you're on your own tonight." _They're not coming today? Nice, I get the house to myself!_

"Thanks Melissa. See you this weekend." After saying goodbye, I hung up the phone, put the ice tea jug away, and grabbed my glass. _Ok, now what should I do?_

Having entirely forgotten my reason for leaving school early, I went into the back room and powered up my laptop and Xbox. Grabbing a season of my favorite show "Chuck", I put the first disk into my laptop. Taking my controller from the table, I signed into my account on my Xbox. As the title page comes up on my Xbox, I was forced to laugh. Mass Effect 3._ Considering my dream/vision earlier, I should probably stay away from this game for a bit, but it's just so awesome!_ Hitting the resume button, the game loads, and I saw my character, Ellure Shepard (I got the name from one of my favorite fan fiction's) standing in the gun battery with Garrus. _Of course I would have to be with Garrus as soon as I start._ After talking to him for a bit, I left the battery and head for the C.I.C. _let's see, what mission am I on?_ Looking at the galaxy map, I saw three mission options. Start the assault on the illusive man's base, or the leviathan DLC, or the retrofit for the Normandy. Okay, let's get to it. I entered the citadel, and chose to travel to the Doctors lab.

Pulling my gun, I aimed and fired… at the A.I. _I reject your options. We will fight, and we WILL WIN!_ As my Shepard turns and walks away from the annoying A.I. kid, the screen zooms out to see the final battle. _We should have been able to win that fight, I had every army in the galaxy fighting for me, and it still wasn't enough. _As the final credits roll past my screen, I got to my feet and shut my Xbox off. Looking at my phone, I was surprised to see that it is 2:27 AM! _Holly shit, I played for that long? I've got school in five hours!_ Shutting off the lights as I go, I walked up to my room, and for the first time in years, fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

"Beep, Beep, Beep" searching for the offending piece of technology that dared to disturb my sleep, I grabbed it, and threw it out my window. At least that's what I tried to do; in reality, I threw it at my window, only for it to ricochet, and hit me in the head. "Owe, God damn it!" rubbing my head, I pick up my phone, shut off the alarm, and fall back against my pillow. Forcing myself to sit up, I looked at my clock, and felt panic surge through me like a lightning bolt. The clock reads 7:59, and I had to be at school before 8:30. _Shit, Shit, Shit!_ Jumping out of bed, I pulled some clothes on, grabbed my favorite necklace (that my sister gave me for protection), and ran out of my room. As I ran outside, a wall of cold hits me, stopping me dead in my tracks. _Holly shit, its cold!_ Quickly locking the house behind me, I ran to my car and started it. Slowly the frost covering the window faded, and I could see well enough to drive.

Driving as quickly as I can without sliding off the road, I turned onto the highway and quickly accelerated to 130km/h. As I drove, a thick, chilling fog appears, coating everything in an impenetrable haze. After three minutes of driving in the fog, I spotted something on the side of the road._ What is that? A sign? Oh shit! That's not a sign!_ A deer appeared through the fog… right in front of my car. Acting quicker than I thought possible, I stepped hard on the brake, and spun my wheel to the left. All four wheels screeching, I just managed to miss the animal; however, my actions have made me lose control; sliding sideways, going over a hundred kilometres per hour._ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm going to die. Oh, shit! _ Spinning the wheel to the right, I managed to make my car go straight for a few seconds, before hitting a deer. _Another one? Damn it! I really am going to die._ Resigned to my fate, I sit back in my seat as I feel my car crumple from the impact, before spinning and rolling on its roof. As the car comes to a stop I looked around in amazement, _I'm alive? Holly shit, I'm alive!_ Reaching for my buckle, I looked outside. Through the cracked, bloodstained window, I saw a big black Semi appear through the fog a couple metres away, heading straight for my car. _I survive two deer, only to get hit by a semi? Something must really want me dead._ As my tears start to fall, I watch the semi get closer and closer. A second before it hits me, I close my eyes and whisper "Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**A/N**

Ok, I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to release this chapter, I've been sick for the past two weeks. And as soon as I got better, I found a job. Trying to balance work, getting caught up with my school work, and writing has been impossible, so sorry I took so long to write this, I'm still trying to find a good balance, and having to fight past writers block. I've put a lot of work into this in order to make it the best I could. On that note, you might notice that chapter two is written differently than chapter one was; I'm trying a new way of writing. If you can see anything I could be doing better, please review, I need all the help I can get. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

I know it's a cliché, but when I woke up after the truck hit me; I was standing in a long tunnel, with a bright light beckoning me to the end._ I'm dead, I can't believe it, but I'm actually dead. _As I walked toward the light at the end of the tunnel, I tread through my past reliving everything; all the mistakes I'd made, all the friends I'd had, all the time I wasted; I died without accomplishing anything in life. I don't know whether I spent years, or just seconds in that tunnel; all I know is that I went through my entire life several times; it seemed as if someone wanted to impress upon me how pointless my life had been. By the time I finally reached the end, I was willing to do pretty much anything in order to make my life worth something.

At the end of the tunnel, I found myself standing on the edge of a cliff. A beautiful blue sky surrounds me, and thousands of feet below lies an ocean. On either side of me is a river, so wide that it seems to never end. The crystal clear water looks so peaceful and inviting as it flows off the cliff, and falls into the ocean below. With no other options, I stepped forward and was about to jump off the cliff, but before I fell; a powerful, commanding presence stopped me dead in my tracks. **"Do you understand why you were chosen?" **_Chosen? For what? Why me? _

My voice trembling, I replied "I, I don't understand. What do you mean chosen? Chosen for what?"

"**You were chosen for your unused potential, you were created for a greater purpose then that can be provided to you on earth, which is why I have taken you from your realm. Where we are going, you will be challenged, and possibly killed, but you will be doing far more good there then you ever could have achieved on earth."**

_Created for a greater purpose? Taken from my realm? This is beginning to sound like a bad Sci-Fi movie. _"What do you mean I was created for a greater purpose? And taken from my realm? Where am I being taken to?"

"**I can't tell you that, at least not yet. Just know that you won't be alone, and that we will do all we can to make sure you are successful in your mission. We have arrived, so all your other questions must wait; hopefully you will find some answers on your own. Good luck Jeffrey Greening, and may fortune smile upon you."**

As we talked, my surroundings had changed; now, instead of water, I was surrounded by metal and glass. A city of some kind. As suddenly as it had come, the presence talking to me disappeared, and I was left alone standing in a city different from anything I had ever seen before. Beings rushed past me, to wrapped up in their lives to think about me, but the strange thing is, most of the people passing me weren't human. They looked like Turian's, Asari, Volus, and even Drell. _What the Hell is going on here? _Hearing a sound coming up behind me, I turned just as a skycar hit me. The impact nocking me off my feet, I flew over the hood, and hit the ground hard. The car didn't even slow down, if anything it sped up as it flew away. The last thing I saw before losing conciseness was a quarian running toward me, everyone else must have been too shocked to help, but she didn't hesitate for one second. As she got closer, I saw that for some reason her purple suit seemed very familiar, but before I could place where I'd seen it before, my vision went black and I passed out.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I watched as a room come into focus. _Where am I?_ I looked around to see that I'm lying on what looks like a hospital bed. Around my bed were holographic monitors displaying my vitals. Besides the bed and monitors, there are a few chairs, a locker, and a desk with a terminal on it. _Turian's? Quarians? Sky cars? Holographic technology? What the hell is going on here? Is it possible that I could actually be in the Mass Effect universe?_ As I pondered those questions, a door on the far end of the wall slid apart to reveal a human woman in her late forties. With a strong accent, the woman said, "Hello, my name is Dr. Chloe Michel."

_Dr. Michel? Isn't that the doctor we find Garrus saving near the beginning of Mass Effect one?_ Stumbling over my words, I managed to reply "H- Hello. My name is, um." _What the hell? Why can't I remember my name?_ "I… I don't remember my name. WHY DON'T I REMEMBER MY NAME?" As I talked, my voice had been rising, so that by the end I was screaming.

Obviously shocked, Dr. Michel tried to calm me down, pulling me into a hug as she told me, "It's okay. The sedatives I gave you must have given you temporary memory loss. It, theoretically, shouldn't last long. Lay back down, and I'll scan you to make sure that you didn't get any brain damage from the accident. Do you remember anything?" _Do I? Yes, I know where I am. I know what is going to happen once Shepard gets here._ An orange light flew over me from a machine, scanning my body. A few moments after the light disappeared, the doctor told me what she had found out. "Okay, I've found out that the dose of biospectriol diotadepid I administered to you has caused an allergic reaction. It should wear off within the next day or two, and when it does you should get all your memories back. Until you get them back, I have to recommend that, for your own safety, you stay here."

I still remembered almost everything about the Mass Effect universe, I just couldn't remember anything about my past or how I got here. Climbing to my feet, I realized that I was wearing a hospital gown. "Where are my clothes?"

Looking up from the terminal in surprise, she told me that all my things were in the locker at the far side of the room, and that she had to go do something, so I could change in this room. As she walked out of the room, I opened the locker finding my clothes, which_ look nothing like the clothes in this universe_, my smartphone, and my necklace. After I put my clothes on, I looked at my phone. I had a full battery, but, of course, there was no cell phone service. The good news about my phone was that I still had my headphones, so that, at least until my battery dies, I have all my music; and perhaps a little more important than music, my phone shows that my name is Jeffrey Greening. As I had been playing with my phone, the doctor returned.

Staring at my phone curiously she asked, "What is that device?"

"This?" I asked, holding up my phone for her to see. After she nodded, I told her "this is a smartphone." _Crap, she probably won't know what that means. How do I explain having it?_ "It's a communication device from the twenty-first century. I, um, my dad gave it to me. It used to be my grandfather's phone. I just use it for music now though."

"Music? Why don't you just use your Omni tool for music?"

_Damn. Now I need an excuse for why I don't have an Omni tool._ I fell into a chair as I told her, "My family was very into things from the twenty-first century. Pretty much my entire life was spent using technology from that time."

Obviously surprised by my response, she nodded. "I see. Well, that explains why you were wearing glasses when Tali brought you here. I hope you don't mind, but I fixed your eyes while you were out. It was a simple treatment, and should make your life much easier."

_She fixed my eyes?_ "Um, thank you. I wanted to get them fixed earlier, but my family refused to let me." Wait, she said when Tali found me. _It was Tali that rescued me?_ "Tali is the one that found me? Where is she? I want to thank her, and there are some things that we need to talk about."

Surprised and suspicious by my change of topic, she told me, "She left two days ago. She needed to trade something with the shadow broker, so I set her up with one of agents."

Bolting from my seat, I yelled in surprise "TWO DAYS AGO! SHIT! What year is it? Or screw the year, has Eden Prime been attacked recently?" _Fuck, if things happen as they do in the game, we are about to be taken prisoner by Fist's men. _Abandoning all attempts at ignorance of the future, I scanned the room looking for a weapon. On a table by my bed is a small sharp looking knife; I ran and grabbed it.

Backing away from me, clearly worried by how I was acting Dr. Michel told me, "What? What is wrong? Please put down the knife, no one is going to hurt you. How did you know that Eden Prime was attacked? You were asleep when it happened. What is going on? What do you know?"

I tried but failed to make my voice quiet and calm as I told her, "There isn't time to explain. All I can tell you is that we are about to be attacked by a group of people trying to keep you from telling the C-SEC detective, Garrus about Tali. Do you have a gun or something; this knife probably isn't going to do me much good against armed and shielded thugs."

Surprisingly calm about what I just revealed to her, Dr. Michel replied, "Um, I keep a pistol in the top door of my desk in the main room, but I've never used it before. How do you know what is about to happen?"

Before I could reply, the door slid open to reveal five human men armed with pistols. Hiding the knife in my sleeve, I put my hands above my head in the universal signal of surrender. "Please don't shoot us. What do you want?" _Shit, Shit, Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do against five armed guys, when all I have is a knife? I don't even know how to fight with a knife. _(I know the basics, but I've never had any training)_ Maybe if I can get to the desk, I can grab the doctor's handgun; but there are still too many, without shields, I don't stand a chance against five armed men. I just hope Shepard gets here in time._

Pointing his handgun at me, the one that I assume must have been the leader fired a shot just above my head making me jerk back in surprise. "I ask the questions here, not you. If you dare talk to me that way again, I'll shoot you both and leave you for C-sec to find. Understand?" We both nodded quickly before he has a chance to do anything worse than fire a warning shot. "Good. Now let's go. Fist is waiting for us." Still in shock from that gunshot, I could only hope that Shepard's team and Garrus get here before Fist's thugs have a chance to take us away. I won't stand a chance against them on my own. _Once we reach Fist, he will probably kill me to make sure there are no witnesses. If Shepard doesn't show up, I'm going to have take my chances and go for the gun._ Stepping in front of the doctor, I walked out of the room first. The leader fell in step behind me, and I felt him jam his pistol into the back of my head forcing me to walk faster. _Come on Shepard! Where the hell are you?_ We walked to the end of the room; the desk was three feet away against a wall in front of me when the leader commanded us to stop. I turned to see Dr. Michel a couple of feet behind me with a gun to the side of her head. I saw the thug holding the gun to her head tighten his hold on the gun, squeezing the trigger halfway. _Shit! If I don't do something, he's going to kill her! I can't afford to wait any longer for Shepard._

My hands still above my head, I let the knife slip from my grasp. We were close enough to the desk that I thought I could get the gun before they could shoot me. Following my instincts, I felt the knife fell. Spinning, I managed to grab the knife as it reached my waist, and stabbed the leader in his chest as hard as I could. Leaving the knife in him, I dove backward, dodging a bullet from one of the thugs. Rolling to my feet, I spun and using the force of my spin, I punched the guy holding his gun at Dr. Michel hard enough to knock him off his feet. As he hit the ground, I dove into the doctor, knocking her to the ground behind cover, several bullets flying through the air where we had been standing a second ago. Before I had a chance to do anything else, I heard a group of people open fire. Peeking out of cover, I was just in time to see one of the thugs take a sniper round to the face spraying blood and gore into the wall behind him. I watched as the thug I had knocked to the ground was lifted by biotics, then peppered with machine gun fire until he went limp and dropped to the ground. Another Thug took a sniper round to the face, and the last thug had his shields fried by an overload from Garrus. In a Panic, the last thug dove behind cover, and fell right in front of me. We made eye contact, and stared for a long second. Fear was clear in his eyes as he pulled his pistol and aimed it at me. His shields still hadn't had enough time to recover so before he had a chance to fire, I grabbed the gun, spun it, and shot him in the head.

Still pointing the gun at his head, I stared as the life left his eyes. I survived my first gunfight, but only because I killed two people. I know that they would have murdered us without a second thought, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I killed them, ended their lives. Those people had friends, family, and because of me, their loved ones will never see them again. I was shaking so badly that the gun I had taken from him almost fell from my hands. Someone put their hands around me; one of them carefully taking the gun from my hands, the other pulled me into a hug as I sobbed. I felt talons scratch my arm as I pulled away. _Talons. That means it was Garrus. Damn, I just meet my favorite character, and the first thing he sees me do is kill two people, then start bawling._ "I… I'm sorry." I tried to tell him through my tears, "They were going to kill me. I had to."

"It's okay, I saw what you did. You saved Dr. Michel." Garrus told me quietly, trying to console me.

"What? I murdered two people. You're a cop, arrest me. Please, take me to Jail. I killed those two men; I'm just a common criminal. Arrest me!" I sobbed, putting my blood covered hands in front of me, waiting for him to slap handcuffs on them.

"You didn't murder them, and you're not a common criminal. I saw you; you didn't act until they put a gun to her head. And instead of diving for cover immediately after killing the leader, you nocked the one pointing his gun at the doctor, and pushed her into cover before following her. A common criminal would have ignored her and hidden, or grabbed the leader's gun and killed them all before shooting at us. You didn't do either of those things. You put your life at risk to save her. And the second guy you killed was about to shoot you. You didn't do anything until he aimed his gun at you. You're not a criminal at all, hell, if you were a military you would get a medal for what you did. Besides, those men you killed WERE common criminals. If you hadn't killed them, either we would have, or they would have escaped and killed other people. I'm not going to arrest you." Garrus explained, still holding me as I cried.

"But… but I'm not part of the military, Garrus. I'm just a civilian." I tried to tell him, finally managing to stop crying.

"That just makes what you did more impressive." Garrus me off, "Wait, you called me Garrus." _Oh, shit! He noticed my slip up._ "How did you know my name?" As we had talked, the others had given us space, but now they walked up to us. Kaidan and Ashley looked pretty much the same as they did in the game, but Shepard isn't even close. Shepard is 5 foot 6, blond, and very attractive._ I wonder if I can get her and Garrus to hook up? Eh, now probably isn't the best time to think about it._ _Maybe they'll provide a distraction and he'll forget I knew his name._

Of course, I'm not that lucky "That's a good point Garrus" Dr. Michel said accusingly once they were close enough, "You knew that fist's men were going to attack us as soon as I told you that Eden Prime had been attacked. Actually, you even seemed to know that I had been attacked, even though you were unconscious when it was attacked, and there had been no warning of an attack before then. How did you know those things? And what else do you know?" _Shit! They know. Okay, I have three options, one: I lie, tell them it was a lucky guess or that I heard his name before, and got a message telling me about Eden Prime that warns me about fist's men. Option two: Tell them everything I know, and hope it doesn't screw everything up. Or finally, option three: Tell them that I know the future, but only reveal a few hours/ days at a time. That way, if it does really change things, I won't screw up too much._

We leave the doctor, and go into the room where I woke up so that she doesn't learn anything classified. (They seem to think I'm with a secret sector of the government or something) And I made my choice. "Okay, here it is…"

* * *

**A/N**

Lol, cliffhanger (kinda). Wow, I can't believe how well this chapter turned out. For the past week or two, I couldn't fight past my writers' block, after getting hit by the car in this chapter, all my ideas dried up. But I sat down about 7 hours ago, and it was as if a dam opened. I suddenly knew what was going to happen, and all I had to do was type it. Wow, this is over 3 times longer than the original, and about 100,000 times better (in my opinion), so I really hope you enjoyed all the effort I put into re-writing this. It is literally nothing like the original. Oh, and I decided to give myself (my character?) memory loss so that I could focus on the situation at hand instead of with the loss my character will feel when he/I remember everything he/I lost. I know it's the cowards' way out, giving my character memory loss, and to be honest I didn't even mean to until I wrote it. Trust me, I had no plan to do that to myself. Actually, that goes for pretty much everything that had happened in this chapter. I hadn't planned any of it. It just happened, and I think it will make the story better.

none of the medical thingimagigs actually exist, their all made up for the purpose of this chapter, so please don't ast a doctor for them, because they don't exist (at least i think they don't) Okay, I have decided that every chapter from here on out will be 3-7 thousand words long. How long do you think I should make them? Also, I'll try to have a chapter out every 1 or 2 weeks. With my job and school, it's hard to write, but I'll do my best, and if I can write more, I will. If you have enjoyed what I've written so far (which, seeing as your on chapter 2, I assume you have) please follow, favorite and/or review. Have a good day/night (depending on where you are, and what time you're reading this), Peace out!

Kill count:

Organic-2

Synthetic-0

Oh shit, I just realized something. What do I classify husks as? Organic or Synthetic? Because their kind of a combination of both. I shouldn't run into them for a few chapters, but I want to be prepared for when I do.


End file.
